Beanhead Jones
Beanhead Jones & the Bruh Moment Band 'are an American band fronted by Beanhead Jones. The project was formed in 2011. Early Years and ''Yo'ure Mom (2011-2014) In 2011, Beanhead Jones (Recorder), Lil Obese (Drumset), Bill "Slim Killa" Jameson (Tenor Saxophone), Beanhead Jones Sr. (Trumpet), and Felix Kjellberg (Tuba) formed a band called Beanhead Jones & the Funky Boys. These were the only full members of the band, with session musicians playing during live shows and on official releases. After performing live for all of 2011, drummer and percussionist Lil Obese left the band to focus on other endeavors. Lil Obese would later produce the award-winning song I am in Denial. HeeHee Washington-Donx was recruited as a replacement. In 2012, Beanhead Jones & the Funky Boys released their first EP, Full of Beans. ''It received rave reviews. However, Bill "Slim Killa" Jameson decided to leave the project. This led to a year-long search for a new Tenor Saxophonist. The Tenor Sax part would be filled by Xx_DarkL0rd42_xX in 2013. After his joining, Beanhead Jones & the Funky Boys released their first full studio album, ''Yo'ure Mom. ''The band went on a year-long tour in support of the album. Hiatus, All-New Lineup, & ''Bruh Momento Numero Uno ''(2015-2018) After the end of the ''Yo'ure Mom ''World Tour, Beanhead Jones announced that Beanhead Jones & the Funky Boys would go on hiatus. This hiatus resulted in both Beanhead Jones Sr. and Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg leaving the band. On July 18, 2015, Beanhead Jones & the Funky Boys returned. However they were under the new name of Beanhead Jones & the Bruh Moment Band. This new version of the band includes all of the current members of the band. After touring for a while, Beanhead Jones & the Bruh Moment Band went into the studio to record a new studio album. It was at this point when BeaCnhead Jones & the Bruh Moment Band signed with Dinky Records. On 1/1/2016, ''Bruh Momento Numero Uno ''was released. It received critical acclaim and a world tour ensued. The tour lasted from February 5, 2016 until May 7, 2017. A live album was released, titled ''Bruh Momento Numero Uno: Live in Paris. The band would continuously tour before entering the studio yet again in 2018. Zimbabwean Cowboy ''and 3rd Studio Album (2018-''present) After 10 months of inactivity, Beanhead Jones & the Bruh Moment Band released the single ''Zimbabwean Cowboy. ''So far, it has received praise. Beanhead Jones has confirmed that a 3rd studio album is in the works, scheduled to be released in 2020. Band Members '''Current Beanhead Jones- Recorder (2011-present) HeeHee Washington-Donx- Drums (2011-present) Xx_DarkL0rd_xX- Tenor Saxophone (2013-present) Joe Mama- Alto Saxophone (2015-present) Chimichanga Chonkyman- Trumpet (2015-present) Dave- Tuba (2015-present) Skonkistador- Guitar (2015-present) 2013 Ford Focus- Bass Guitar (2015-present) Lola Skumpy- Congas, Bongos (2015-present) Green Ninja- Claves (2015-present) Former Lil Obese- Drumset (2011) Bill "Slim Killa" Jameson- Tenor Saxophone (2011-2012) Beanhead Jones, Sr.- Trumpet (2011-2014) Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg- Tuba (2011-2014) Discography Albums Yo'ure Mom (2013) Bruh Momento Numero Uno (2016) Untitled 3rd Studio Album ''(TBA, targeted for 2020) '''EPs' Filled With Beans (2012) 'Live Albums ' Bruh Momento Numero Uno: Live in Paris (2017)